


No, We're Not Dating.

by moonaus



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 2018 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bye I Love NCT, Even If It Sucks Please, Everyone Else Is Studying Whatever They're Studying, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Frenemies, Humor, Jungwoo Is A Music Major, M/M, Please Support Thanks, Yukhei Is A Jock, this is my first post on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaus/pseuds/moonaus
Summary: "So you guys really aren't dating?""Yea.""Really?""Listen, I think I would know if I was dating someone. So trust me, no, we're not dating."In which everyone thinks Jungwoo and Yukhei are dating. Jungwoo hates it, but Yukhei loves it.





	No, We're Not Dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Universe in which everyone is in college/university  
> Taeil and Doyoung are seniors.  
> Jungwoo and Yukhei are juniors.  
> Mark and Donghyuck are sophmores.
> 
> (p.s: this was originally supposed to be longer and better but i got lazy and my ideas started going all over the place so it just ended up being rushed and ugly so read at your own risk. i hope you like it?)
> 
> update: i have actually started a luwoo fic and idk if you like this, you might just like my fic so here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622516/chapters/33793398 :)

A dare haunts Jungwoo and Yukhei. Well, more so Jungwoo than Yukhei, seeing as Yukhei seems to enjoy the haunting a little too much. Jungwoo, however, absolutely hates it and wishes it had never occured in the first place. Maybe if such haunting had never been set, he would have a boyfriend by now. But instead, Jungwoo faces the obstacle of having a boyfriend who everyone acknowledges as his boyfriend but him. 

Everytime Jungwoo thinks back to the moment that ruined his love life, and life in general, he begins to tear up a bit. Not because he's upset, rather because he's angry. Jungwoo tends to do that a lot; crying when he's angry. Reminiscing to this particular moment makes him the most livid of all, so it's common to see Jungwoo crying around campus, for he remembers this moment quite a lot, especially during campus hours. Jungwoo cries so much because of this that he's crying even as we speak, as he makes his way through the cafeteria and towards his friends. 

"Hey Jungwoo-"

"Woah woah calm down what's wrong?" Doyoung asks, clear concern etched on his face. 

Taeil chuckles, taking Jungwoo's cries to no alert. "Doyoung you're acting like this hasn't happened countless times. He literally came in to practice yesterday in the same state."

"Jungwoo, are you crying because of Yukhei again?" Doyoung's tone shifted from worried to annoyed in only a matter of seconds. 

Jungwoo nodded, an angry scowl showcased on his face as tears continued to fall. 

"Oh hey guys! Did you see today’s lunch? It actually seems good for once, you should get some-"

All three heads turned to stare at Donghyuck in unison, though the looks on their faces varied greatly. Donghyuck scanned the expressions, wondering why was Jungwoo crying AGAIN. 

Oh wait. 

Realization hit him. Oh! 

"You know maybe I'll just eat with Mark, Yukhei, and them for today-" 

"YUKHEI?!" Jungwoo yelled, beginning to get up from his seat. 

"Hyuck just go!” Taeil demanded, already exasperated with all the ruckas. What does a man have to do to have a peaceful meal?

Donghyuck ran as fast as his two feet could manage to Mark's table, Jungwoo's eyes following him. Such choice caused immediate regret within Jungwoo as he met eyes with the person he wished to see least of all. 

"Stop staring at me you idiot!" He yelled across the cafeteria, simply receiving a smile and blown kiss from Yukhei. The crowd cooed, in awe at the cute "couple". 

"Oh my god fuck off." 

"Now Jungwoo, I know we're all upset but I still think we should avoid such words-" Taeil halted as he witnessed the glare Jungwoo was sending his way. "Or not haha." 

Doyoung eventually managed to calm the hurt man down, with little help from Taeil who simply finished his lunch and chuckled at the absurd scene from time to time. It was all just so silly to Taeil, there was literally nothing to be upset about. It wasn't as if Jungwoo was hurt in any way, he was simply annoyed. Such annoyance could be dealt with using mechanisms that weren’t crying, especially if the annoyance is rooted over something of such miniscule scale. Whenever Taeil recalled the reason for Jungwoo's tantrums the entire situation just became ten times funnier to him. The fact that one sole playful rumor could cause Jungwoo so much anger never failed to amuse Taeil. He was so amused at this point that he rarely even bothered to talk to Jungwoo when he went through his trantrums. Now, it's not that Taeil was a heartless asshole with no empathy for others, he's simply learned from his years of friendship with the main character that talking didn't help. Jungwoo always seemed to calm down better on his own. That, and also the fact the one time he did try to help: Jungwoo threw a fork at him because apparently his suggestion of talking to Yukhei and sorting everything out with their school audience was stupid. 

"Are you okay now?" Taeil wondered. 

"Yea, I'm fine now. I'm sorry. I did it again didn't I?" 

"Yea, you did. Thanks for noticing." Doyoung said sarcastically. 

"Guys I'm sorry you know this whole Jungwoo and Yukhei thing does things to me. I hate it so much." Jungwoo said as he ran his hands through his hair, upset. 

"And we've told you countless times to not let it get to you. Jungwoo it's been three years, I figured you'd get over it by now." Taeil said, taking a sip of his water. 

"Get over it? Are you serious? Taeil hyung, you don't just "get over" something like this." 

"Yes, you do. Let me help you, first step is to stop treating the situation as more tragic than it really is. People think you're dating Yukhei, that's it! Stop acting like your cat died or something." Taeil explained, raising his voice a little.

"My cat didn't die, but my ego did." 

"Your ego? Please! As if "dating" Yukhei was a bad thing. If I were you I would thank Donghyuck for setting this up." Doyoung said, Taeil agreeing. 

"THANK DONGHYUCK? He literally ruined my life. If it wasn't for his childish dare I wouldn't even be involved with that idiot Wong Yukhei and possibly have an ACTUAL boyfriend by now. So no, I won't thank Donghyuck, I'll blame him." Jungwoo said, turning to look at the table behind him and sending the subject his "well deserved" glare. 

"Second step; stop blaming Donghyuck for the entire situation. All Hyuck did was dare you to kiss Yukhei's cheek and to post it online, nothing else. He didn't even instruct you to put any type of caption that could cause people to think you guys were dating. It was everyone else who chose to think that way that caused it all." Taeil said while giving Jungwoo a stern look. 

"I agree with Taeil one hundred percent and honestly I think this is also on Yukhei as well. Maybe you should blame him more, I mean he was the one who lied and said you guys were dating whenever anyone asked. Hyuck did nothing Woo." Doyoung broke out. 

Jungwoo sighed deeply. He knew his best friends were right, completely right. He'd have to apologize to Donghyuck as soon as possible. 

"You’re right. It isn't Hyuck's fault and I should say sorry. But, you guys are wrong about one thing assholes," Jungwoo glared slightly. "I DO blame Yukhei. I blame him a lot. Honestly, I mostly blame everything on him because if he wouldn't have lied and "confirmed" everything, people would have moved on and reasoned that we weren't dating. Fuck, what an asshole. I'm going to kick his ass." 

Doyoung and Taeil chuckled. He was back; the Jungwoo they both knew and loved. 

\---

Jungwoo lay in bed, watching a youtube video when the first notification of his boring Saturday popped up. It was from his groupchat with Taeil, Doyoung, and Hyuck. Hyuck was asking if they wanted to hang out at his. Jungwoo simply scoffed at the message, still holding some sort of annoyance towards Donghyuck. Almost as if reading his emotions, Hyuck sent another test, this one asking for Jungwoo to please come and that there would be food. As much as Jungwoo wished to disregard the message and continue his youtube marathon for the rest of his Saturday, he found himself getting ready in the next ten minutes. He dressed up in a simple sweater and sweatpants, reasoning that it would just be another one of their lazy hang outs, which was likely to end in a sleepover. Sweatpants aren't too laid back, yet not so formal, the perfect choice. 

Jungwoo was out of the door soon, biding quick farewells to his mother and father, saying that he'd be back soon. His parents knew the trends of his get togethers with his friends, thus nonchalantly telling him to give them a call if he ended up staying over. 

The distance to Donghyuck's house from his was quite short, so walking was always the mode of transportation Jungwoo took. He was one to walk fast, so he managed to arrive at the large home in a matter of five minutes. 

"Jungwoo! You're finally here, we've been waiting," the figure opposite Jungwoo said, opening the door. 

"What the fuck!" 

"Shhh! There's children," Yukhei said, pointing at the younger members inside the house before closing the door and stepping outside. 

"I don't care. What the fuck are YOU doing here?" Jungwoo pointed and glared harshly at the boy towering over him. 

"Hyuck invited me. Now come in, it's chilly out here," a hand ventured towards Jungwoo's wrist, grabbing it and attempting to lead the boy inside. 

Jungwoo yanked his wrist out of Yukhei's grip, a scowl on his face. "Don’t touch me," he said, looking up and momentarily seeing a frowning response, though it was quickly replaced with a chuckle. Jungwoo shook his head, figuring that he was seeing things. 

"Tell Hyuck that I left and that he still owes me food. Bye Yukhei." 

Jungwoo turned, beginning to walk away, only for his entire body to be forcibly turned back, leading him to face his biggest nightmare. 

"Can you stop? Please? At least for today? I want our friends to have a good time without having to worry about you and I fighting or you crying. Please Jungwoo?" Yukhei practically begged. 

"Sure." 

"Thank you. Now come on, let's go in Woo." Yukhei turned his back to the older, beginning to walk towards the door, failing to realize that the other simply stayed in place. 

"Yea they deserve to have a good time today. Which is why I'm leaving, because honestly, I can't stand to be around you without losing it. So I'll just go. Tell Hyuck I didn't come...Oh and don't ever call me Woo." 

Jungwoo walked away, yet again missing the pained look engraved on Yukhei's face, tears brimming on his eyes, eventually spilling as the younger watched the older walk away from him, again. 

\---

Days passed, time continued, and Jungwoo couldn't forget his conversation with Yukhei. In that moment, it seemed to him as if Yukhei could be a mature person, promoting him too change his outlook on the boy a bit. Most importantly, Jungwoo replayed the look of sadness on his enemie’s face when he told him to not touch him. Was Yukhei actually hurt by his words? Did Yukhei care about what Jungwoo had to say? Had he been hurting the poor boy this whole time? 

"Oh my god I'm going crazy. No Jungwoo of course he doesn't care; he's Wong Yukhei." Jungwoo said, looking intently at himself in the school mirror. He had a tendency to do that; talking to himself in front of the mirror, especially when he was having a crisis. 

"Yea no he doesn't care Jungwoo. He doesn't care about your opinions, nor your view on him. And he doesn't care about YOU so stop caring about him." A few slaps to the face followed the statement, though not harsh enough to have Jungwoo miss the sound of the stall behind him opening. "Shit." 

Jungwoo’s eyes widen as he realized that he had just exposed himself and his feelings for his arch enemy to whoever was in the stall. And truthfully, Jungwoo didn't want to find out who the stranger was, not at all. He quickly picked up his things and ran to the exit, attempting to get away before his face could be seen. He reached the door in no time, getting ready to yank the door open and exit when his entire body was turned around and crashed against a hard chest. 

"H-hey um can you like uhh let me go? I kinda need to get to class, sorry," Jungwoo trembled out as he strived to detach himself from the hard body. 

"You're wrong." A familiar voice. 

"Huh? What? Wrong about wh-"

"I do care." The stranger detached their bodies, letting the two to stare right into each other's eyes. 

"I do care about you Jungwoo. I care a lot." 

Yukhei. It was Wong Yukhei. 

Jungwoo gulped, voice shaking, "Listen Yukhei, don't take what I said too seriously. I-I'm just having a bad day I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something. I don't like you or anything so don't worry about recuperating my feelings or somethi-"

Warm and soft. Jungwoo's lips (and his insides) felt warm and soft as Yukhei placed his lips on them. His lips felt nice, he liked Yukhei's lips, he liked them a lot. 

Just as Jungwoo was began to completely comprehend the situation and mend his lips with the younger's, the kiss was broken, instead being replaced by cold and stale air. 

"You don't like me?" 

"Well about that-"

"Jungwoo?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." 

"W-woah! Wait hold on Yukhei I know we kinda just admitted our feelings and shit but LOVE? We literally hated each other just last week." Jungwoo was in shock. Literally what the fuck? 

"No we didn't. YOU hated me. I never hated you Woo, I've had a crush on you since freshman year," Yukhei revealed. 

"W-what?" 

"I've liked you for three years. Loved you for two." 

"Yukhei oh my god. Why didn't you tell me?" Jungwoo began to recall all the harsh things he ever said or did to the boy standing in front of him, regret eating him up.

"I tried to. I thought you would get the memo after I told everyone that you were my boyfriend, but I guess you didn't. It's kind of silly now that I think about it; I told everyone you were my boyfriend in hopes that you would understand my feelings and recuperate them but instead you misunderstood my feelings and distanced yourself," a bittersweet smile reflected on Yukhei's lips.

Jungwoo was in shock, rethinking his entire life. "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid oh my god Yukhei I'm so sorry," he choked out as the tears that built up in his eyes as Yukhei bid his confession threatened to spill. 

"Woo it's okay. It's okay I should've told you clearly, you didn't know it's fine." 

"N-n-no it's not. It's not fine Yukhei. It's not fine at all." Tears flowed down his eyes. 

Yukhei quickly wiped the tears off the shorter's face, looking intently at him. "Please don't cry. Don't cry please don't." 

Jungwoo hiccuped as he continued, "I probably made you cry. I deserve to cry. I probably made you cry so much oh my god." 

The taller shook his head, a smile on his face, "No. You didn't. You make me happy. You've never made me cry Jungwoo." 

A chuckle escaped Jungwoo's lips, "Stop lying. I know you cried because of me Yukhei. I'm so sorry for that and for all the hurtful words I said to you. If you need me to beg for forgiveness I will," he began to inch towards the floor. 

"Jungwoo stop you don't have to do that." 

"What do I have to do then? I'll do anything just please forgive me." 

"You can do something I guess." 

"What is it? I'll do it right now just tell me-" 

"Be my boyfriend."

"What?" 

"Be my boyfriend, for real this time. I want to hold hands with you, I want to kiss you, I want to tell everyone that you're my boyfriend and for you to agree this time." 

More tears poured out of Jungwoo's eyes, though this time they were happy ones. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll be your boyfriend." 

A grin stretched along Yukhei's lips as he engulfed Jungwoo in an embrace. As soon as they broke apart, Jungwoo pulled Yukhei close to his body yet again, this time rising on his tip toes to kiss the taller boy. 

Their moment was short lived, yet again, as somone entered the bathroom. 

"Jungwoo? Yukhei? What are you guys doing?" An awestruck Donghyuck questioned confused, eyes shifting from the two boys and to their attached lips. 

The red handed boys broke apart, an annoyed look visible on the shorter one. 

"Kissing."

"Huh? What?" Donghyuck just didn't understand. 

"I was kissing my boyfriend." 

"Your what? I thought you-" 

"Yes, we're dating. Yes, we're gay. Keep strolling."


End file.
